Bloodian
=Info= Bloodian SC6 01.jpg|Bloodian Bloodian (ブラディアン, Buradian) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Bloodian made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Bloodian is the youngest of the brothers. *He is a demon of Blood and Fear. *Bloodian is not serious, but bloodthirsty. *Originally he appears only in "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". *Soul Edge consumed Abaddon's essence, but many years later he's back to life. Relationships *Nexus - father *Abaddon - olderer brother *Demon Sanya - olderer brother *Abigor - olderer brother *Angelina - niece *Demian - nephew *Lily - his queen *Devil - master *Lexa - mercenary *Scarlet - minion *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Bloodian appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Bloodian: *Skarlet "Mortal Kombat" (Bloody fighting style) =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" #"The Legend Of Demon Sanya" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Bloodian was dead. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Bloodian was dead. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Bloodian use Voldo's fighting style. Weapon Bloodiness Bloodiness is the same form as Voldo's Cat Claws. Bloodian SC6 06.jpg|Weapon: Bloodiness Critical Edge Mincer (SCV) Bloodian start his Critical Edge with a bow, and then attacks his opponent in a circular shape, in the end he will suppress his opponent and back to normal slightly hurts them. Demon Sanya Vs Bloodian SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Mincer Demon Sanya Vs Bloodian SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Mincer Mincer (SCVI) Spin-strikes his opponent, knocks them in the air, bounces him up further, before jumping up and striking again. They fall down when he bows. SoulCalibur 6 - Bloodian (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Bloodian has two different Critical Edges depending on which direction he's facing his opponent. He's the only character who can engage in Reversal Edge backturned. Upon activating Soul Charge while facing forward, he will turn to face backwards and vice versa. He is one of the two characters that can escape back throws. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:25, 31 *Hair: 9:1, 20 *Eyes: 9:9, 15 / 9:1, 20 *Horns: 0:0, 10 *Tail: 9:25, 29 *Tattoo: 9:1, 15 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 9:1, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Bloodian SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Bloodiness SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 1, 24, 9 *Hair: 2, 1, 8 *Eyes: 15, 8, 9 / 10, 1, 9 *Horns: 20, 0, 0 *Tail: 1, 24, 9 *Tattoo: 1, 1, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 (1, 0, 0) *2 outfit: 15, 0, 0 (10, 0, 0) *3 outfit: 3, 1, 9 Weapon colors: *Bloodiness: 0, 0, 0 / 5, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 1, 1, 9 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Bloodian SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Bloodiness Stage SoulCalibur V Tranquil Wasteland (Tira's battleground). Bloodian SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tranquil Wasteland Music Theme "Amid The Pure Insanity" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Ah, This will be easy.'' *''This is gonna hurt!'' *''I'm the best.'' *''Alright! This gonna be fun.'' *''I can feel it!'' *''Poor Baby!'' *''I don't even know my own strength!'' *''That's gonna leave a mark!!'' *''I might have a position for you.'' ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Bloodian was not appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius", but he was added as guest character in story. Story #"Fire Wanderer" #"Blood And Fire" Category:Bloodian Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters